Stitches and Bullets
by wimsicalpan
Summary: Beckett always was a little too busy being a Doctor to notice those around him. (Eventual Beckett/OC) Updated Intermittently.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Caty91 wanted a Beckett/OC story, so you guys are getting one. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

**Disclaimer: **MGM own the rights to everyone but my own characters.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Beckett always was a little blind when he wasn't busy being a Doctor. (Eventual Beckett/OC Updates Wednesdays.)

Stitches and bullets

Carson sighed as he sat down at his desk. Soft lights lit up the infirmary to stave off the oncoming night and he opened up the medical file of one Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexandra Wilson. "Well lass," he said as he eyed her records, "this is the fifth set of stitches this month." His mouth tightened as he read through her previous visits. Each one had been overseen by himself, but it worried him that somebody needed stitches so often. Part of him made a note to keep an eye on her, just in case it was something more than simple accidents.

He grabbed a trolley of clean supplies and wheeled it over to the bed that the Master Gunnery sat on, a thick trickle of red adorning her brow. "I forget how aggressive some of the men can be."

"You do tell us not to hold back," Staff Sergeant Carl Healy said. He stood at the end of the bed, hands folded over his chest and a sheepish smile playing on his features.

Wilson turned her face towards him with one arched brow and a stern expression, "I don't mean you should go for my face and draw blood."

"To be fair Gunny I wasn't going for your face. You moved into it and I couldn't stop in time."

She nodded her head to the exit, "Go. Get some rest for tomorrow's mission."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded to the Doctor, "Beckett," and left with a knowing smirk to his features.

The Doctor put his scolding face on, shook his head, and pulled up a seat. "Might I suggest that you take it a little easier." He pulled a pair of gloves on and let them snap into place. "The last thing I'd like to see is a pretty face ruined by one too many fights."

Wilson let a smile spread about her features and Carson grinned. Since she had arrived barely a flicker of emotion had escaped her. He knew that some of the military people could be terrifying when they wanted to be and Wilson was no exception. He pulled his seat closer and let his eyes briefly glance to her usual attire when she reached him, a workout vest and cargo pants, her hair up in one less than neat blonde ponytail. An alcohol wipe sat in his hands as he lifted it to her face. "I like to stay on my toes."

He halted his hands to give her a pointed look, "You won't be if you keep getting hit in the head."

"I don't let it happen on purpose Beckett."

"Well I should hope not," he let his hands continue their path and he held her head with one hand whilst the other pressed the wipe to the still bleeding wound. "I don't think I know anybody else who's had so many stitches in a month."

She shrugged one shoulder as he continued to wipe, eyes fixed on their job. It was true. Even Sheppard managed to avoid this many stitches. "Is there a record?"

Carson pulled back with dirty wipe in hand, his brows raised. The corners of her lips twitched and he sighed with a shake of his head and a grin. "Don't joke about that. Some of the men around here would take that seriously."

A single laugh let itself loose and Carson smiled as he prepared the steri strip. "I'm sorry," she said and he glanced up at her.

He chuckled. "I guess I have to expect people to get a little bored." The first strip was pulled up and he nodded his head to the bed, "If you lie down it'll make my job easier."

"Yes sir," she grinned and followed his orders.

Carson couldn't help but to shake his head. "It's Carson love. Now," he pulled his chair and tools closer as he leaned in close, one hand holding her head still, "can you promise me that you'll take it easy on tomorrow's mission?"

"I'll do my best."

Another stern expression was delivered to her and he raised his brows as he grabbed another strip. "I'm serious otherwise I'll have you put on standby for being too careless of one's own health."

Her laughter shook his hand and he waited until she'd stopped to apply the second strip. "Maybe I enjoy these late night talks."

A third strip was picked up and he smiled softly down at her. "I'd enjoy them more if I didn't have to stitch you up all the bloody time."

One more chuckle let itself loose from her mouth and Carson smiled. He'd seen the Master Gunny around the base a few times and not once had he seen her crack a smile or a laugh, at least not so much as she was doing that night, or every night she came to see him. He put it down to his relaxed demeanour. The last thing he wanted was for people to be afraid to go and see the Doctor because they didn't like him or were scared of him.

"I'll do my best to avoid such severe damage."

He smiled and pressed the third strip to her brow. "There is nothing wrong with a simple hello."

She tilted her eyes to one side with a minor movement of her head, "I have a reputation to uphold Doc, and not to mention a job to do on the other side of the base to you."

He couldn't help his tight lipped smirk that had him shaking his head, "Some days you guys need to let loose with your image. Number of times I've needed to have somebody physically restrained because they're too bloody stubborn to obey the Doctor."

"Guilty," she said with a grin. "That's just something we all have trouble with. We don't like to admit when we need the help."

"Don't I know about it?"

There was something easy going about the woman he found, that is, when she wasn't around other people. Carson at least knew that she was highly ranked and therefore respected amongst most of the military within the city. He also knew that people would clear a path for her if she told them to.

"You still coming to M1N-45G tomorrow Doc?"

M1N-45G was a world that SGA-1 had discovered two days ago. The people on the planet lived in fear of the wraith and because of that had also lacked proper medical development. In exchange for a piece of land for crops Weir had exchanged simple medication help whenever so the place desired it. Wilson's team had been tasked with accompanying him just to make sure trouble didn't arise.

"Of course. Where there are sick people a Doctor will flock." She laughed and he grabbed another strip and turned to press it to her brow. He leaned back and took one last look at his work before he smiled down at her. "There we go. All done."

A smile remained on her face as she took his hand to help her sit up. "Thank you Doctor."

"It's Carson love."

The smile grew, if that were possible and she nodded, slipping her feet onto the floor. "Well Carson, thank you."

"No problem. Just stay out of trouble tomorrow."

She held a hand up showing only three fingers and stood to attention, "Scouts honour I will do my best but I cannot make any guarantees."

He laughed and nodded his head to the door. "Get some rest love."

"Yes sir," she muttered with a salute before she turned and left him shaking his head with a light smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey look, a surprise not-Wednesday chapter. As promised here is a much longer chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of this so far. Any and all criticism, good or bad, is welcome. I want to thank **Caty91** for helping with this. Happy Reading.

Chapter 2

Carson been packing the last lot of medical supplies he believed he would need when the door to the Infirmary opened. His attention was drawn to a fully prepped Sergeant Martin Pearson. He stepped across the room to stop by the bed he was at. Two bags were open, waiting to be zipped up. He nodded her head at the bags, "That everything?"

"Aye." He turned his eyes away from the gun strapped to his TAC vest and zipped the first bag up. "That should be everything to cover the basics. If I need anything I can always call back."

He let a smile grow and found the Marine sharing a smirk, his hands zipping the second bag up. "That you can Doc. Come on," he pulled one bag off the bed and let it fall by his side. "You're running just a little bit late." And Pearson started towards the door.

He pulled his wrist up to check his watch, "Bloody hell." He rushed to grab the second bag and catch up to the retreating Marine.

"Time flies Doc," he said with a chuckle.

Carson shook his head and noticed how Pearson seemed unable to rid himself of a smile. "Aye, that it does. Nobody's gonna be upset if I'm late are they? The Master Gunnery-"

"Don't sweat it Beckett," Pearson said. The smile was still in place and Carson could imagine the man being the voice of reason in a terrible situation. "We couldn't leave you behind even if we wanted to. Gunny wouldn't let us."

"Yeah?"

He nodded and stopped outside of the armoury. "Yeah, you're the Doctor. She doesn't want us getting on your bad side." The bag was placed on the floor and the man disappeared into the room for a few seconds. "That and we have orders to follow."

The small chuckle that escaped the Scotsman couldn't be helped. "There is that." Pearson appeared with a TAC vest, berretta and a holster.

* * *

><p>When they appeared in the Gate room the technician wasted no time in dialling up the gate. Healy and a Corporal, Evangeline Nowicki if he remembered correctly, a freshly transferred soldier from the <em>Daedalus,<em> were stood talking to one another. Pearson put the bag down and the two turned to Carson with a smile and a nod. The Doctor turned his eyes up to the control room to see Wilson and Weir talking. There was a hint of a smile on the woman's face.

"How many times you been off-world Doc?" Nowicki asked as she rechecked her gun.

Carson gave it a quick thought, "Not many. I try not to make a habit out of it."

She nodded and turned her face into a slight frown. "You're not one of those that gets travel sick are you?"

He held his hands up, "Not once and I plan to not ever get sick in the future."

A smile broke out and she nodded her head. "The last time we went off-world with a scientist they puked their guts up for ten minutes. It was not a pleasant site."

"'Wicki!" Wilson's voice interrupted and the woman stood up a little straighter. Carson turned his eyes to see a narrowed glare, "Our job is to get people there and back in one piece. What happens in between, unless it is life threatening, is not a matter for anybody else's ears."

'Wicki's' voice stuttered as she nodded, "Y- y- yes, Ma'am."

"Grab a bag and be ready to leave." The Corporal nodded and picked up the bag by Carson's feet, offered him an apology and turned to stand next to Pearson. The Doctor watched as the Pearson laid a hand on Wikci's shoulder and said something. The woman nodded in response and the gate locked the last chevron into place.

"You don't have to be so harsh on the poor lass."

Wilson turned her head to Carson with a blank expression. There was a look he caught in her eyes as she said, "She's new and is still learning to respect civilians as much as she does the military."

The wormhole grew into life and the look he caught in her eyes, just before she moved forward to lead her team through the gate with a call of, "Move out", was tiredness. He sighed as he trudged behind Pearson and Wicki, giving Elizabeth a wary nod before he stepped up to the event horizon. "I hate this," he muttered to himself before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and passed through the event horizon.

* * *

><p>"Take a sip of that once a day and you'll be as fit as a fiddle in seven," Carson grinned to the mother in front of him.<p>

She beamed up at him, cradling the bottle to her chest, "Thank you Doctor."

"It's my job love," he patted her knee and nodded to the door, "Thank you for feeding us."

"You are helping us a great deal with your medicines."

"It's the least we could do."

She smiled, stood and bowed. "Thank you."

The villagers had housed him and the team in a large tent that was large enough to stand a group of ten men in. Two drapes were thrown on a pole to cover the door which was a cut open square from the fabric of the tent, lifted and mounted on two sticks to keep it open. The air was warm, which made it less than bearable to be inside for more than an hour. Carson pushed the drapes to one side and stepped out into the fresh air.

Nearby he noted Pearson and Wilson eyeing the surrounding area. The leader of the team had sent the other two to walk a perimeter and check in every fifteen minutes. He had to admire her cautiousness for such a simple mission. That was one perk of being a Doctor he supposed, allowing others to care for your safety and for the area.

"Sergeant, Master Gunnery," he said with a nod.

"Doctor," Wilson said. Her eyes briefly glanced at him before they sunk back to the tree line.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Aye, I just needed a top up of fresh air."

The radio buzzed and Carson listened as Healy's voice came over, _"All clear Gunny. I'll increase radio times to every thirty minutes."_

The 'Gunny' grabbed her radio and said, "Copy that." Her eyes found Carson and there was that tiredness in her eyes again. He wondered if anybody else saw it. "Are we staying the night or coming back another time?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that." She nodded and kept her gaze with him. Pearson turned his eyes to the surroundings. "Well, personally I'd want to stay the night. There's a few that I'd want to keep an eye on for one night at least."

She nodded again and turned to her radio. "Healy, Wicki, report back to the gate. Tell Dr Weir we'd like to stay the night if that's okay. For the Doctor's sake."

It took a few second for the Staff Sergeant to reply but he did with frankness, _"Yes Ma'am. We're on our way. ETA to the gate twenty five minutes." _

"Copy that."

Carson smiled, "It amazes me that men are willing to follow your orders." She quirked a brow and Carson realised he'd spoken aloud. His face fell and he held his hands up as Pearson also offered him a look. "No, not, I didn't-"

Pearson broke into a smile first. "Relax Doc." He nodded his head to Wilson who turned her gaze upon the Sergeant with interest. There was a short silent message that only Pearson understood. "She's a superior officer who's earned her way to that respect. Just because we haven't got there doesn't mean we're better than her."

Wilson's brow fell and so did her gaze to a spot just over their shoulders. "How much do we know about these people?"

Carson followed her gaze and Pearson turned his eyes onto Carson. The Doctor spoke, "Only that they're humble people." The two Marines shared a look and Carson grew concerned. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Wilson said. She ordered a look to Pearson with her eyes and he nodded, turned away and marched towards the back of the village.

The Scotsman's eyes were on the Master Gunnery once again, "What's going on?"

"Just a precaution," she said. Her eyes turned to the sky and the Doctor followed her eyes. The village was in an open space with a lightly clustered forest behind it. A river worked its way down the right hand side of it, its current too fast for people to cross. The path they'd come in on was on the left, following the tree line of the forest that surrounded the gate.

"For what?"

Her eyes snapped back to him and all tiredness was gone. There was something working in the back of her mind. "Carson," her gentle voice did not go with her serious expression, "just go back to being a Doctor. I promise you I won't let anything happen to you."

He'd tried to retaliate by demanding answers but she'd only pushed him back inside the tent, telling him not to worry.

* * *

><p>Night came around and Carson shifted in his position on the bed. The beds they'd been provided were in the village's inn and were far from comfortable. But the villagers had managed to get three rooms free for them. Wilson had ordered Wicki, Carson and Healy to take the beds first, stating that Pearson would swap with Wicki and Healy would swap with her a few hours later. Carson would be the only one allowed to sleep the entire night without interruptions. Those were the nights he liked being the civilian.<p>

The Doctor had woken up to a crick in his back and decided to take a walk outside. He pulled his TAC vest and moved out of his room and down the stairs. At the bottom he noticed a light snore and dropped his eyes to the Sergeant that was slouched down against the wall opposite the door, gun in his lap. He shook his head and opened the door to the Inn. When the chilly night air hit his face he shivered and clapped his hands together, blowing a puff of warm breath between them before he rubbed them.

"You okay Doctor?"

He turned his head to see Wilson eyeing him warily. "Aye, trouble sleeping's all."

She nodded and turned her eyes to the vast darkness before them. Barely a sound lifted the wind.

"Shouldn't he be in a bed?"

Wilson briefly flicked her eyes to the door and shrugged, a faint tug at the corner of her mouth not going amiss to the Doctor. "I'll give him a little longer. Let him catch up."

Carson nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Little nippy out here ay Master Gunnery?"

She turned to him with a calm look, "You can call me Wilson."

He smiled, "Wilson." There was a smile on her face as she turned to take a step off the small porch that ran around the Inn's front. His earlier comment came to mind and he put a hand on her arm. Her feet stopped and she turned to face him, "About my comment earlier."

She held a hand up, "It's forgotten about."

"I just want to make sure-"

"Carson," she said and he stopped himself when he saw the first smile of the day on her face, "it's forgotten about. And I can understand you asking that question. A lot of people are surprised when they find out I lead a team. Relax."

He nodded. "I just-"

A tiny chuckle escaped her and she shook her head, grin in place. "Just drop it."

He sighed and shoved his hands back against his chest. Wilson turned her eyes back towards the village and she took several steps forward. Carson just watched as she swung her gun steadily around the area. He couldn't imagine doing a job that involved him being on his toes and keeping his eyes out for anything.

"Get inside," Wilson's voice muttered. She turned her head over her shoulder with an expression that made him worry. Then she was back to facing the village. He didn't miss her fingers curling around her gun a little tighter.

"Is everything alright?" His eyes darted to their surroundings, trying to see what had turned her face around.

"Get inside, stay warm. Then get to bed soon. Don't make me have to make that an order." Any pleasantries in her voice were gone.

He tried to say something else but she only tapped at her radio, called for Healy to get up and to swap for Pearson. When she turned to face him the look she had on her face told him to scamper and soon. He knew that the soldier in her was worried about something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** My apologies for how late this is being posted. It's been a long day and I've started back at Uni. Happy Reading.

Chapter 3

He rubbed warily at his eyes. His watch told him that he'd been asleep for an hour before Wilson had shook his shoulder and told him to get up and get ready to move. "What's going on?" he asked as he pulled his boots onto his feet.

The Mastery Gunny was stood by the door, eyes fixed on a single spot. She briefly glanced to him before her eyes moved back to the corridor, "A couple of Genii spies tipped them off to us being in the village."

Carson paused in pulling on his vest to stare at the woman. "What?"

Her eyes turned back to him and she nodded to him, "Hurry up Carson. I don't imagine they're too pleased to how Colonel Sheppard's team left them last time."

The Scotsman nodded and hurried through zipping his vest up. He picked his pistol up, holster still surrounding it, and felt a yank on his arm. Wilson had pulled him through the door and had stepped in front of him. The sound of gunfire caught his ears and he paled at the thought. "What's going on?"

"Healy and Pearson are distracting them. Wicki's downstairs waiting for us."

He followed behind the woman, moving down the stairs with quick ease. In the main room of the inn he could see Wicki peeking through a window, her gun trained on the door. Her eyes turned to the pair of them coming down the stairs. "We gotta use the back door," Wicki said. "Healy and Pearson can only do so much."

Wilson nodded her head, "Cover our six," Wilson said and Wicki nodded, moving to stand with her back to Carson, her gun trained on the door. The Doctor fumbled for his handgun. He wasn't an excellent shot but at least he could feel like he was doing something.

They reached the back door with the sounds of exchanging bullets behind them. Carson kept himself wedged between the two women. "This always happens when I go off-world," he muttered.

"You spend the night in a village with Genii spies?" Wilson asked and he knew, that whilst nobody could see, that there would be a smile on her face.

"Might as well do! It has the same effect."

"Shh," Wicki said.

Wilson stopped and turned her head over her shoulder to narrow her eyes at the Corporal. The younger woman stopped and Carson watched as she narrowed her eyes back. "Who is in charge Wicki?"

"You?"

"So _who _gives the orders?"

"You?"

Wilson continued to glare and Carson opened his mouth to try to say something, but what? What could he say? "We'll discuss this back in the city," Wilson said.

Carson could feel Wicki's eye roll and closed his mouth. There was something in Wilson's voice that made him afraid of that talk, and he wasn't even going to be there for it. He decided to keep his mouth shut as they skirted through on the inside of the tree line that surrounded the back of the village. The only sound that joined them was the sound of crunching leaves underfoot and gunshots in the distance.

Two minutes of rushing later, on the other side of the village with their eyes on the inn they stopped. Wilson took a crouched step forward and grabbed her radio, "Healy, Pearson, how are you two doing?"

"_Could do with a hand,"_ Healy said.

"Roger that Staff Sergeant." She turned to Carson and Wicki. "Corporal, take Carson to the 'gate. If there are men there you wait until Pearson can join you. Take them out and go back through to _Atlantis_."

Wicki turned sullen hazel eyes onto Wilson and nodded. "Yes Ma'am." Then her eyes were on the Doctor. "Doctor," she said, nodding behind her as a silent gesture.

Carson turned his eyes to Wilson, "What about you?"

The woman turned alert eyes to him and offered him a tight smile. The cut from her time in the gym with Healy wasn't so obvious and he noted only two stitches, hidden behind loose bangs of yellow. "We'll be right behind you Doc. Go."

When she turned to face the village she lifted her gun and fired. Wicki pulled on his arm and he stood and disappeared with Wicki into the trees.

They reached the area with the gate in just under five minutes. Forty seconds later and Pearson arrived, falling to his knees with barely a breath lost. "How many we got?" he said, eyes fixed on the area.

"Three."

Pearson nodded. "Flank left, I'll take right. Doc," he turned his eyes to Beckett with a soft smile, "Don't do anything. We'll have you back in _Atlantis _in sixty seconds."

Carson nodded and watched as Pearson disappeared right. Wicki did so left and he watched, one hand curling against the handle of his gun. Two small bursts of bullets erupted and two men fell. Another burst and the last guy was gone. Wicki moved to the DHD and Pearson waved his hand in Carson's direction.

The Doctor took that as his cue, stood and moved out into open. "You sure that's everyone?"

Wicki's eyes were on him in a manner of seconds, "I know how to count people Doc."

Pearson's face was one of tolerance. Carson knew that Wicki was a new personnel among _Atlantis_, fresh faced and young by the sounds of it. 'Maybe that was what the Master Gunnery a Elizabeth were talking about?' he thought to himself.

Before he could shake those thoughts the sound of gunfire erupted as the wormhole grew into existence. "Move it!" Pearson shouted, standing at the bottom of the gate's stairs with his gun trained on the tree line. Carson moved up the steps and turned to see Wilson enter the tree line. She ran into the open, stopped, turned and laid down some fire as Healy came into view. He did as she had done and so on.

"Move it Doc," Wicki called, pulling on his arm once more.

Carson nodded and let himself be pulled through the event horizon as Genii soldier's flanked the tree line. On the other side of the Stargate he took a few steps away and watched the event horizon.

Seconds passed and he turned fearful eyes up to the expedition leader as she moved to start coming down the stairs. There was a sound and Carson watched as Healy ran through the 'gate. He turned, gun raised and Pearson appeared, followed by Wilson. "Shut it down!" Elizabeth shouted. By now, the woman was coming to a stop next to Carson, eyes turning from one expedition member to the next. "What happened?"

"Genii spies were in the village," Wilson said, moving to stand one yard away from the woman. Her body was still heaving from the running she'd been doing. "Since they aren't too fond of us they must've asked for villagers to keep an eye out for people asking for land, crops and from the city of the Ancestors."

"Is everyone okay?"

Wilson turned her eyes to her team, giving them a quick once over with her eyes. Carson's eyes however were on another matter. "Your arm," he said. He didn't leave her room to say anything as he stepped up to her and took her arm in his hands, examining the fresh wound. "Looks like a graze. That'll need stitches."

"I'll go straight to the Infirmary," she muttered. "Healy, de-brief."

"Yes Ma'am," he said.

Carson started to walk back into the city where he felt at home, eyes flicking from the wound to the woman's face. It relaxed once they were out of sight of the 'gate room and she smiled at him. Briefly. "I'll be fine Beckett," her face was schooled was more. "It's just a graze."

"Aye, a graze that needs more stitches. That's six this month Master Gunnery," he said.

"Wilson," she said. Her eyes flicked to him for a moment, "Call me Wilson."

He nodded. "Well, _Wilson_, you must have some serious bad luck."

She nodded as they turned a corner. "I have some kind of luck, that's for sure." There was a light in her eyes that Carson frowned at. The corners of her mouth twitched, for a moment, before it was suppressed and she was back to being a military woman. As they entered the infirmary he wondered what that look meant exactly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short this week. Next week it will be a much longer chapter. I promise. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated.

Chapter 4

Carson unzipped his TAC vest and pushed Wilson to an empty bed as he grabbed a set of gloves and tools to use on Wilson's arm. He dropped the vest onto his chair and wheeled a trolley over to her bed. He smiled at the woman as he pulled on a set of gloves and said, "How is it you're always getting yourself into trouble?"

"A hazard of the job," she said and he watched as her eyes travelled to the other patients in the room. A few seconds later, as Carson started to poke his finger in the rip on her shirt, she turned her eyes back to him and smiled. "Or maybe it's the people I'm around making the trouble worthwhile?"

He laughed. "Well I'm sure nobody's worth this amount of trouble."

"Unless he just wasn't paying attention."

Carson pulled away to grab a series of steri strips with a frown. "He? You got your eyes on somebody then?"

She smiled tightly up at him with a light in her eyes. "You don't?"

He gave a chuckle and started to press on the strips. "I haven't really taken an interest. Been too busy taking care of you lot, patching you up."

"Not even one thought?"

He shrugged. "Maybe but, it's not exactly top of my list." She nodded and the silence pervaded. Carson worked, mind focused on the work in front of him. The graze was only a few inches long and wasn't deep enough to scar permanently. After a few seconds he looked up and found the woman in front of him staring off through the windows into the ocean. He tried for conversation. "So what's his name?"

She snapped her head round to face him, "Hmm?"

Carson smiled kindly at her. "What's his name? This lad who's worth the attention, in your words?"

Wilson pursed her lips together and eyed him with slightly darkened eyes. Something had changed within the past few seconds, Carson could tell that much. But what had caused the change he didn't know. "It doesn't matter."

He didn't say anything else on the matter. He let her sit there with her silence and secrecy. "Well," he said, breaking the quietness. "Whoever he is, he better take notice soon. I don't want you ending up in here for another three months. Minimum. Do I make myself clear?"

The smile was tiny, but it was back and she nodded. "Yes Sir."

He nodded and pulled his hands away with a smile. "Well, there you go lass. All fixed."

She looked down at her arm and smiled, "Thanks Beckett." Seconds later she was gathering her things and sliding off the bed. She turned her eyes onto him and nodded. "I'll try to stay out of here for the foreseeable future."

He nodded with a grin, "Well, I hope you don't have to come back." Something in her face dropped and Carson added, "Unless you want to talk, then by all means, come straight back here."

She nodded with a small smile. "Of course Beckett," and she moved to his seat. She grabbed the TAC vest he had left there and carried it with her out of the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This story will mostly centre around interactions in and around the city of course. This story is set at the beginning of season 2, so somewhere around the time people get back to _Atlantis _from Earth. I also promise that there will be some form of plot evolving. Soon. Remember to leave a review. Happy Reading.

**A/N.N: **I want to thank everyone who is following this story and I want to thank Caty91, Stephanie and Obscure Stranger for reviewing. I'm glad you guys are loving it.

**A/N.N.N: **Stephanie, thank you for checking all day for an update. I appreciate this greatly and because that's what I chose for her name. May I ask why?

Chapter 5

Carson had been caught up doing running some tests on Wraith DNA and double checking that all of his records were up to date that he lost track of time. It was the light tap to his shoulder from one of the night Nurses that attracted his attention. "Meyers," he said and the Scotsman looked at his watch. "Is that the time?"

Meyers laughed and nodded her head. "Caught up again Carson?"

"Aye, just give me a few and I'll be out of your hair in no time lass."

Meyers shook her head. "Take your time Doctor. I've got all night."

He laughed. "Everything should be in place and up to date. There's a few-"

"Just go," Meyers interrupted, pulling him to his feet with a gentle nudge. "I know Carson. I read your emails."

"And I don't doubt that-"

"Go Doctor, before I make it a medical request."

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a grin before he shook off his coat and rubbed his hands at tired eyes. The growl from his stomach reminded him that he'd forgotten to grab some food and he made a detour straight for the mess hall.

When it was the night shift not many people made use of the mess, not to mention that it was a whole load of cold foods that was left out. Sandwiches, cookies, cakes, energy bars. Carson sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, sandwich and a packet of peanut cookies. In the morning he could recharge on hot, fresh food.

He grabbed his stuff and intended to go straight to his room. Sleep was already clawing at him, desperate to suck him under. But something about the sight of Alexandra Wilson being alone drew his attention. He eyed his hands and decided that bed could wait for five more minutes. Carson took a breath, nodded to himself and walked across the small room. It didn't take long to stand opposite the Master Gunnery Sergeant. Her eyes were thrown to the dark sky, visible through the opening that led to the balcony seats.

Carson tried to follow her gaze, to see what was so interesting about the Pegasus stars when she said, "You going to stand there all day Carson?"

When he turned his eyes to her he found her still staring at the stars, only there was a tiny flicker of a smile to the corners of her mouth. He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. "What are you looking at?"

Her shoulders lifted and sagged with a light sigh and he tried to figure out what the strange look in her eyes meant. "I used to star gaze back home." She finally turned mocha coloured eyes on to him. The smile was still touching the corners of her mouth. "My Dad was an astrologer."

"Oh aye?" He grinned and grabbed his sandwich in his hands.

She nodded. "He was a erm," a little crease to her brows had Carson halting to take a bite out of his sandwich, "University professor. Used to hold star gazing classes for the local schools once a month." Her eyes moved to the table top and he noticed that her hands, now on the table, were fiddling with each other. She brought her eyes back up after a moment and offered him a tight smile. "He'd teach them about the basics. At the end of the year he'd ask them to teach him about the stars." The smile started to grow and Carson took a bite into his sandwich. "Whenever I was on leave I made sure I turned up to one of those classes, let the kids tell me about the stars and what each one was named."

Carson let a chuckle go and swallowed his mouthful. "He sounds like a great guy."

Another nod escaped her and she turned her eyes back to the stars for a few seconds. "Yeah." He continued to eat as she slowly pulled her head back to face him. After a moment she sat up in her seat and eyed the room before fixing her gaze on him. "You miss home Doctor?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, matter of fact. A grin started to spread. "My mother grows these wonderful petunias and makes some of the best stew you've ever tasted this side of the galaxy."

Wilson let a chuckle escape at that. It was short lived and she cleared her throat, casting her eyes about the room. "You miss her the most then huh?"

"Aye."

She nodded and Carson settled into the silence, slipping his hands around the rest of his sandwich. Every now and then he caught her looking around the room or at him with a strange look in her eyes. The tiredness he'd noted on their mission together was still there and he put it down to the job.

Minutes passed and he grabbed his water bottle. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She arched one brow and shrugged one shoulder. "Couldn't sleep."

He frowned, the Doctor in him running wild with ideas and imaginings. "Everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. No it's just," another single shrug, "just a bad night." Then she let a smile seep through. "If it gets worse I'll come to you. Scouts honour."

He laughed and took a gulp of water. "We'll see how long that promise lasts shall we?"

She shrugged and he smiled. When he glanced around the room he noted a distinct lack of personnel, something that was a rare occurrence, even at this time of night. He frowned with curiosity. "I wonder where everybody is?"

Wilson cast her eyes to the room and he watched her frown too. "Not a lot of people hang around at night."

"I know, I just, I thought it would've been much fuller than just the two of us."

"No, that's normal."

"Huh," he said. A yawn started to grow and he tried to bite it back but it let itself free. Wilson let another smirk come through and he could hear the words she wanted to speak. "I'm going," he said.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Of course you weren't," he said with a smile still on his face. He gathered the rest of his snacks and stood. "I'll see you around Wilson."

"Alex."

He turned back, "Huh?"

Her smile then was large and she stood too, hands tucked behind her back. "It's Alex."

He nodded. "Good night Alex."

"Good night Carson," she said before she turned and left through the opposite side of the mess to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you to everybody taking time out of their day to read this. I know it's a short chapter but hey, it's early, by my standards. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Carson sighed when he turned to see who his latest guest was from the stream of people that Ronan had sent in. Since the Runner had come to _Atlantis_ he had done his best to make Carson's job a little bit harder. It wasn't bad having the man in the city, he had nowhere else to go.

But the Doctor would appreciate it if their new guest didn't land somebody within the infirmary every other day of the week.

He eyed the woman who held one hand in the other, a sheepish expression on her face. He nodded his head with a tight smile to an empty bed. A pair of gloves were pulled on and Carson made his way over to Wilson. "I thought I told you to not come back for three months."

She shrugged one shoulder and tightened the corners of her mouth into a thin smile, "Sorry. Hazard of the job."

"Sometimes I think it's too hazardous." He took a hold of her arm and sighed. "Now, what happened?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard thought it would be a good idea for everybody to have some training with Ronan. I happened to land on my wrist."

He winced and pressed lightly around the joint with his fingers. She winced and Carson frowned. The more he looked at it the more he noticed the subtle bruising that started to appear and the slight swelling. He picked up her other wrist and compared the two of them. "I'm going to scan you, see if it's broken or if it's just a bad sprain."

Several minutes later and he was looking at a scan of her arm. H nodded to himself as he walked over to the Master Gunnery Sergeant. "Good news is you can relax for the next few weeks."

Alex rose her brows at him and watched a hint of concern cover her eyes. "And the bad news?"

"It's broken. We don't need to put it back in place, but it does need to be in a cast for several weeks." She nodded her head and he said, "I'll be right back with the stuff. Don't you move." 

The small smile was back to her lips. "I wasn't planning on it."

He chuckled, turned, and gathered up the materials he would need to cast her arm. A couple of minutes passed before he pulled up a tray and a stool. He took a seat and offered her a smile. "So," he said, "how is our new guest settling in?"

She shrugged her good arm as Carson picked up her bad one. "In my opinion, not bad. He's a little out of place but, he's bound to be."

"Does he intimidate people?"

She chuckled and ducked her head, a grin on her face. "Yep. I think Major Sheppard's a little afraid of him."

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second."

"If he stays, I think it could grow on him."

He flicked his eyes up. "Well it's certainly growing on the rest of us isn't it?"

She met his gaze and nodded. "We are in another galaxy Carson. Not to mention that some of the people you meet here, they make it worthwhile."

He grinned. "Aye, they do indeed."

"So, how long will I be off duty then?"

"Erm, six weeks. We'll take another look at it then and see what's what. But it doesn't look too bad so I'm hoping you can have the cast off in four or five."

She nodded. "So no off-world missions then?"

"No," he caught her look with a smirk. "And no sparring, fighting or getting into trouble. Your benched until I say so."

"Yes Sir," she said, grin still in place.

He grinned back to her and finished the under layer of the cast. "You miss your folks then?"

An odd look appeared in her expression and she nodded, the corners of her mouth pulled tight. "Yeah, but I've got a job to do here that I love. You?"

"Every day. My sisters, God they used the pester me like nobody's business. When I told them I had something to tell them, you know, about an important job, they thought I was telling them about a secret wedding with a secret girlfriend." He tutted and shook his head, continuing to build the cast. "They badgered me more than my own poor Mother."

A smile lit up Alex's face and she nodded. "I'm sure they just wanted to make sure you were happy."

"Well they can do that by minding their own bloody business." She laughed and he let his smile stay in place. "Don't tell me you had siblings who pestered you back home?"

"No, I had a brother who insisted no guy would want a girl who joined the Marines."

"Why not? You're young, charming and a pleasure to talk to. A pretty lass if I do say so myself."

Her smile stayed in place and she shook her head, "Something about men being intimidated by my ability to take care of them."

Carson let out his laugh and shook his head. "For some men, that's part of the charm."

"Yeah?"

"Aye," he said and he lifted his head, grin in place. "All done Sergeant."

She looked down at her arm and sighed. "Thanks Carson."

"Now, don't get it wet, stay out of physical activities and don't scratch underneath it. No matter how tempting it is if you stick something down there, it'll take a long time to pull off your cast, fix the wound and put a new one in place."

"Scout's honour I promise not to scratch."

"Good. I'll let Sheppard know that you're off active duty until you're cleared."

She shook her head and stood from the bed. "I can do that." She turned her eyes to the door as another, no doubt victim of Ronan's sparring entered. "You've got your hands full today."

He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I do don't I?" And he fixed a final look on the woman before. "Stay out of trouble," he said to her as she started to leave.

She turned around, gave him a salute with her freshly casted arm and said, "Yes Sir," her face gone of all hints of seriousness. The slight twitch to the corner of her mouth let him know there was a smile in there somewhere and he shook his head with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Girls poker night. Need I say more? I apologise for the lateness of it and I hope you enjoy reading it, have fun. Also, I am on Twitter now if any of you care. There should be a link in my profile but I will post updates on fics, life and thoughts. Happy Reading.

Chapter 7

"So how is everything with you and Doctor Beckett?"

Alex did her best to drown out the conversation. With brown eyes focused on the cards in her hands she thought about the pile of chips in the centre of the table. Was it worth the risk?

Laura Cadman nodded from across the table, her face beaming. "Great. I mean," she shrugged, "we've got a little trip to the mainland coming up which is as close to alone as I can get with him."

"He is Chief of Surgeon," Katie Brown said and she put her cards down on the table. "I fold."

"I know," Laura said. "But sometimes it feels like the only way we'd get any time alone with him is by breaking something or needing stitches."

"How is your arm Alex?"

It took a few seconds for the Marine to recognise that Miko, the scientist from the physics department, was talking to her. "Oh, it's fine. A few more weeks and the cast comes off."

"How did it happen?" Katie asked.

Alex shrugged one shoulder and put her card down on the table. "I fold and sparring with Ronan. It was the mandatory training session Sheppard put us through with him. I landed on my wrist."

Faces screwed themselves up all around the table with winces. Dusty Mehra shook her head with a chuckle. "Well aren't you a klutz."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Right, because I had all of the time in the world to think about how I landed."

Dusty just blew a bubble with her gum and let it pop loudly in response. "I raise," she said, throwing three green chips into the centre of the table.

"Call," Laura said. "You couldn't get out of that huh?"

Alex shook her head, hands in her lap. "Unfortunately no."

"Sucks," Laura said.

"Alright," Dusty said, "show 'em." Laura turned over her cards with a smile. Alex turned her head to Dusty and watched the Sergeant grin as she turned her cards over. "It's been nice," she said as she gathered up her chips into a pile.

"Drat," Laura said as she gathered up the cards to deal a new hand. "So how is McKay," Cadman asked.

Alex took a look at the cards she'd been given as Katie spoke. "Oh Rodney's the same old same old."

"He still cranky?" Dusty said.

Alex let her foot hit the side of the woman's leg, earning a glare. She delivered one look to the Sergeant and she shuffled in her seat, hunching her shoulders up about her neck. "I'm sure he's lovely in person," Alex said.

A smile blossomed on Katie's face. "Oh he is." Her face withered and Alex quirked one brow in silent question. "I mean, sometimes I wonder about him, but that's only normal right?"

Alex nodded. "Of course. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Another smile broke out on Katie's face. "Thank you."

"So who do you have your eyes on?"

Alex lifted her eyes in Laura's direction. "Excuse me?"

The Lieutenant wriggled her brows with a chuckle. "Come on. Who has Master Gunnery Sergeant Wilson got her set of brown eyes on?"

"Nobody."

"Oh come on," she dealt out a new set of cards to everyone and picked up her own pair. "Everybody's looking at somebody."

"Not everyone," Dusty said, adding a scoff to the end of her sentence.

Laura scoffed now. "Whatever. Is there somebody back at the SGC?"

Alex shook her head and eyed her cards. "Raise. I'm happy living the single life. Besides, most guys are intimidated by a woman who can kick their ass."

"But that is funny," Dusty said with a large smile.

Alex let her own smile show. "Only if it scares the right people." The two women chuckled and Dusty called on the bid.

"I'm out," Laura said. "Well what about you Dusty?"

The Sergeant raised her brows at the Lieutenant. "What about me?"

This time it was Katie to interrupt, "Oh Laura leave them alone."

"What?" the woman shrugged her shoulders.

Dusty raised a hand to her ear piece then and sighed. "I'll be there in five," she said. "I guess I'm out for this round. I have to go." She pulled her chips from out of the middle of the table and left.

"I should probably be getting back to work," Miko said as she stood.

"It's night," Laura called after the retreating scientist but the woman was already gone. "You guys aren't going to leave are you?"

Katie shrugged a shoulder. "It is getting late."

Laura's eyes turned to Alex and she shrugged too. "I'm off-duty until this comes off," she held up the cast for emphasis.

Katie stood and smiled at the two of them. "I'm sorry, but I should go."

"See you," Alex said.

Laura fell back into her seat with a sigh. "Hey Alex," she turned her head in the Lieutenant's direction, "are you riding Wicki hard?"

That gathered her attention and she stood, helping to put away the remaining poker chips. "Why? Has she said something?"

Laura shrugged. "Just in passing."

Alex nodded. "Well, if she says something _in passing_, tell her to come to me about it."

Laura narrowed her eyes at Alex. "Come on, what's she done?"

The Master Gunnery Sergeant fixed Laura with a gaze and for several seconds Laura did nothing but fold her arms over her chest with a scowl. It took almost a minute for her to relent and duck her gaze. "I'm asking because she's my friend."

"Then she needs to learn to show civilians the respect they deserve."

Laura frowned. "What do you mean?"

Alex shook her head. "It's late Cadman. We should both get some rest." She reached the door before she stopped, a thought coming to mind. "I've already discussed with her what I just told you. If she still has a problem she can come and see me." And she left. She had no desire to get any sleep, her body still wide awake, and she made a start for her room.

A jog. A jog would clear her mind, she hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry about the lateness in posting. It's been a long and an equally long day. I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading.

Chapter 8 

The swinging of her arm had thrown her off balance all morning on her run. Jogging with a cast was no easy feat and it had taken Alex several minutes to get into a rhythm that didn't pull on her shoulder.

It had only been two weeks but being forced off-duty was not easy. She couldn't practice her hand to hand, she couldn't practice baton sparring, in fact, the only part of the gym she could use were the bikes. Even her practice on the firing range had been infiltrated by the mass of plaster on her arm.

She turned the corner, focusing on her breathing as she passed a group of freshly showered scientists. The path she had plotted out was through the infirmary. Whilst she was off-duty, her team were not and Pearson had gotten himself a nice non-contagious disease from his last trip. The disease, whilst Pegasus born, acted like an aggressive form of the flu. And Pearson was laid up until it was cleared of his system.

Her feet carried her towards the corridor that led to the infirmary and she slowed to a walk. Morning nurses greeted her with a nod of their heads and she recognised most of them from her regular visits. She followed them into the infirmary and made her way to Pearson's bed. The man was pale with bloodshot eyes and a look of pity about him. "Morning Sergeant," she said.

The man blinked his eyes at her several times before a dry lipped smile managed to reach his face. "Gunny. How's it going?"

She quirked one brow and moved to step next to his bed. Her hands grabbed the railing that guarded his sides and she shook her head. "I should be asking you that question."

He shrugged his shoulder and pulled himself up into a sitting position with a groan. "Well, the ladies make it worthwhile."

"Sergeant," she said, her voice lowering with a hint of warning in her tone.

Pearson was quick to raise his hands. "I'm kidding. Where's Healy at?"

She flicked her eyes to the doors of the infirmary before she checked her watch. Staff Sergeant Healy was supposed to be coming to 'check-up' on his team mate. 'Check-up' meant sneak food in. Alex turned a blind eye to these check-ups and even helped with them from time to time. A little pick me up never hurt anybody.

Just as she looked back up to the door he walked in, a jacket folded underneath his arms. He stood on Pearson's other side and nodded his head to her. "Gunny," he said.

"Healy," she said. Her eyes darted to the jacket, up to his eyes which nodded once. She shook her head. "I'll catch you two later. Healy, there's a search of the east pier, floor sixteen at 1300 hours. I'll see you there."

Healy nodded back at her. "Yes Ma'am. And distract Beckett for us will you?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Please? For a man in need?"

She turned her to the main room and spotted the Scottish Doctor making his way towards Pearson's bed. She sighed and stepped into the man's approaching path. "Doctor Beckett," she said.

"Alex," he said, brows knitting together ever so slightly. "Everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes thank you, I was just checking on Healy. How's he doing?"

"Well, last night his fever spiked but by the early hours of the morning it was gone." Carson made a start around her towards the bed and she stuck a hand to his arm, stopping him. The medic looked at her with curious brows. "Are you okay?"

Again she nodded and this time she let a tight smile seep through. "Yeah, I was just wondering if there would be any chance I could get my cast off sooner rather than later?"

Carson sighed, the corners of his mouth tight with a shake of his head. "It stays on the full six weeks. You're two weeks through. I'm sure you can manage four more."

She tugged on his arm, stepping away from the people and a sheepish expression took over. "I know. I can, but sitting around and waiting isn't in my nature."

The Doctor chuckled and held his tablet close to him with a shrug. "Well I'm sorry lass, but you'll have to find some way of entertaining yourself."

Alex nodded and folded her arms awkwardly behind her. Having a cast made such a task difficult. "I suppose there's at least movie night coming up."

Carson's face cracked into a grin. "Aye there is. Laura's pulling me along, forcing me to abandon my post."

Alex took one look around the infirmary. The smile that had been growing started to disappear at Carson's words. "I'm sure they could last a couple of hours without you. Everybody's entitled to a break you know."

His face softened. "I know. I know. I'll see you there won't I?"

She nodded, a tight smile in place. "I'll clear my schedule Beckett. See you." She stepped around him and when he was behind her she let her smile drop from her face. Three steps later and the smile was trying to worm its way back into place as Carson's words of scorn for smuggling food in hit her two team mates.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry about how late it is. I know I say that a lot and I am really sorry and I am especially sorry it's a day late. Everything has been hectic but please, enjoy. I will be taking next week off so that I can hopefully get on top of a few things in my life. Happy Reading.

Chapter 9

Carson closed the computer down. It was thirty minutes passed the lunch and as usual he'd gotten caught up in some work. Again. The nurses had been trying to push him out of the door and he'd eventually relented, shutting down any research and shutting his computer down.

It had been a busy day so far and he'd forgotten to eat. Or at least he'd pushed it to the back of his mind in favour of getting a little extra work done. Another of the nurses offered him a look and he held his hands up with a sheepish smile. "I know, I'm going, I'm going." He chuckled, stood, shook off his lab coat and draped it over the back of his seat.

His stomach gave a small groan then and he ran a hand over his stomach. "Ooh, I know, I know," he muttered to himself as he made a start for the doors. He nodded his head to some of the lightly dozing patients and made it as far as the end bed before a familiar sight greeted him. Alex Wilson. Only this time she wasn't holding onto any part of her body. He frowned and pointed to the arm that had been recently released from plaster. "If that needs to be plastered again…"

She shook her head with a smile. "I just wanted to say hi," she said and she lifted her other hand to show a tray of food propped against her side. "I also heard you missed lunch."

He smiled warmly and took the tray from her. "Well come on then," he started walking back into the infirmary. He waited until she was walking beside him before he spoke again. "It's been a nice change," he glanced at her, "you know, not having to patch you up."

She let a smile loose for a few seconds before she squashed it. "Well I've been forced into six weeks of good behaviour."

"Well I hope it stays like that."

"I can't make any promises. I'm back on active duty tomorrow."

Carson reached his lab and left the door open as he sat down in his seat. "Well stay out of trouble."

"Yes Sir," she said as she closed the door and took a seat opposite him.

Carson picked up the fork she'd brought for him and eyed up the Master Gunnery Sergeant. "Everything okay Alex?"

Her eyes were busy, fixated on a spot on his desk before they found him with a small smile. "I'm fine."

The Doctor met her gaze for several seconds before he nodded his head. "Well, if you say so."

"Theoretically speaking," she started. Carson had just shovelled a forkful of food into his mouth and continued to chew, eyes on her as she continued to speak. "If a Nurse had bad bedside manners, would that be enough to send them back to the SGC?"

He frowned once more. "Bad bedside manner?"

She shrugged and leaned forward to fold arms on top of each other on his desk. "Theoretically speaking, Carson."

"Well," he said, "theoretically Elizabeth would want some other reason to send somebody back because when we send somebody back we ask for somebody in their place."

Alex nodded and Carson took another mouthful of food. The silence was a little uncomfortable but she was thinking something over in her mind, he could see that much, and he let her do so.

"And in theory if this Nurse-"

"The one with the bad bedside manner."

She nodded. "That Nurse. If, in theory, this Nurse was good at her job but was just a smartass with it."

Carson frowned. "A lot of people on this base are smartass' Alex. Sheppard included."

"The bad kind of smartass."

"Oh, that kind."

Alex nodded. "Yep. No rules were being broken, nothing to stipulate that this person was bad at their job, just, a little…" he waited as she tilted her head to one side, her eyes drifting off to a space on his wall, searching for the right word. "Brash, unforgiving?"

Carson put his fork down. "This is all theoretical right?"

Alex folded her arms and sat back in her seat and nodded. "Of course."

There was a look in her eyes that told him it wasn't in theory and that there was actually somebody the Master Gunnery Sergeant was concerned about. "Report them to Sheppard. It's his job to decide."

She met his eyes and he found a look of concern growing once more. She was conflicted about whatever the situation was. Her eyes dropped but Carson continued to watch. He watched as the corners of her mouth tightened and her lips shifted ever so slightly to the right. After several seconds she seemed to come to some conclusion as she nodded and stood. "Thanks."

He fumbled for words for a few seconds before he said, "You're welcome." He took another forkful of food with the silence surrounding them. When he finished it he looked up at Alex and pointed his fork at her. "Did you come all the way down here to ask me that?"

"And to bring you food."

A smirk was starting to spread across his lips and he narrowed his eyes. "Well you shouldn't have."

Alex shrugged. "You are the chief Doctor and I know that sometimes, people in your position forget how quickly time goes."

He chuckled. "Aye we do. I don't suppose you're giving Rodney the same treatment."

A look of distaste appeared on her features. "He doesn't have a problem remembering to eat, once he's finished drinking a base worth's supply of coffee that is."

Another chuckle escaped the Doctor and he shook his head. "That's Rodney for you."

There was a firm smile on her lips now and Carson took a few seconds to take in the newly relaxed demeanour she'd taken on. There was something about the woman that caught his eyes every time he saw her, but he always brushed it off as the fact that she demanded respect from the military. He had trouble himself with that sometimes.

The door to his office opened and both parties turned to see Cadman in the door, a tray of food tucked underneath one arm. "Oh," her eyes flitted from soldier to medic. "Sorry. Somebody told me you were in here." Her eyes went back to Alex. "They didn't tell me you had visitors."

Alex stood and Carson stood too. The Master Gunnery Sergeant nodded her head to Carson. "I'll leave you two alone. Thanks for the advice Doc."

Carson offered her a tight lipped smile. "My door's always open. You know that."

Alex nodded again and Carson noticed the stiffness to her movements and words. "Lieutenant," she said to Laura.

"Wilson," Laura said. When they were alone Laura nodded her head to the tray already on Carson's desk. "I guess somebody beat me to it."

The Doctor smiled and placed one hand on each of Laura's shoulders and said, "Laura." Cadman lifted her eyes. His smile deepened and after a few moments Laura smiled too. "Come on. Eat with me."

"Sure," she slid into Alex's seat and sat her tray across from his. "So what was that about?"

Carson waved the question away, "Just some stuff about bedside manner." Laura frowned and he shook his head and hands. "Now, let's talk about you. How are you doing love?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know it's been two weeks and I apologise. But hopefully from now on, there will be regular updates. (Pending life) In the meantime, enjoy. Happy Reading

Chapter 10

Carson sighed as he entered the gate room. Elizabeth had requested that he take a trip to help a group of villages with their medical needs. In exchange, they'd have a set of allies that would trade them some fresh food. In between _Daedalus _runs fresh food always did lift people's spirits including the good Doctor's. On top of the food was a faint energy reading that had been detected by the last team to go through. Rodney McKay had jumped at the idea and Carson stood by his best friend, an awkward smile on his face.

"I hate gate travel."

Rodney sighed and turned his eyes to Carson. "It's completely harmless. You go in one side, come out the other. Nothing to it."

"I know that Rodney. That doesn't mean that I don't like it."

"You'll learn to enjoy it a little more."

Carson looked at his friend. "That's what they told me when I joined the SGC. My mind hasn't changed."

"Maybe one day we'll convince you otherwise," a voice interrupted and both men turned to see Sergeant Martin Pearson appear by Carson's side. He gave them both a smile and held out his hand to the physicist. "Sergeant Pearson."

"What are you doing here?" Rodney said.

Carson gave the man an exasperated look before he heard a chuckle from Pearson. "Sheppard would feel better if there was somebody watching over our good Doctor here whilst you guys go and do your thing."

"Oh."

"And," Carson said, "as nice a sentiment as that is, it's just a small village. I think I can handle a couple of local people."

"That may be true Doc, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

A hand slapped itself down on Pearson's shoulder and Staff Sergeant Carl Healy appeared with a frown. His eyes turned to the room and he said to Pearson, "Where's Wicki?"

Pearson moved his head back to look behind the two civilian men and opened his mouth. "Late?"

Rodney was the one to ask, "Who's Wicki?"

"A new transfer from the SGC," Healy said.

Pearson smiled at the two men as Teyla and Ronan appeared, quietly talking to one another. "She's young and new."

Teyla approached the group of four men and nodded her head with a polite smile. "Carson, Rodney," and she turned her eyes to the two military men. "Sergeant Pearson and Healy correct?"

Pearson pointed a thumb at Healy, "Technically Staff Sergeant but hey, I'm up for demoting his ass."

Healy sent a light elbow to Pearson's side with a smile and shook his head. "I still outrank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

The Stargate started to dial up then and all eyes were drawn to the big ring for a brief few seconds. "Where's Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

"Talking to Gunnery Sergeant Wilson I believe," Teyla answered and she turned her eyes to the door that led from the gate room to the lockers. A few seconds later and both Sheppard and Wilson entered. Behind them, Wicki followed with a frown set in place.

"Uh oh," Pearson muttered.

Teyla frowned at Pearson and opened her mouth to speak when Sheppard arrived at the group. "Well kids, are we ready to leave? We got everything?" The Stargate came into life then and Sheppard smiled. "Let's go."

As the group started off towards the event horizon Healy and Wilson hung back and waited until there was a small space between them and the others before he spoke, "Wicki?"

"Given a last warning."

"Ouch."

Alex glanced at him with a tight smile. "She's gotta learn one way." He nodded his head and followed her through to the other side.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Carson eyed the soldiers that scattered the village with a curious thought. There was something going on if Wicki's hushed words to Healy were anything to go by. Wilson and Pearson remained close enough to him to keep him in their sights. But even they were talking quietly to one another.

_Must be a military thing_, he thought to himself as he checked on his next patient, a young girl who was no older than seven. She'd managed to break her arm at some point the previous day and he was the first person to get a proper look at it. "Not to worry," he muttered, "it's a tiny break and all it needs is to be wrapped up. Unfortunately," he grinned at the head of blonde hair, "you won't be able to climb any trees or play many games for a while. But you'll be good to go in no time."

Twenty minutes of wrapped the arm up later and he stepped out into the open air with a stretch of his arms. They'd been here for hours and the weather was warm. It was even warmer if a person was indoors and the clinic the village had set up was inside.

He sighed and smiled as children waved at him as they ran past. He waved past and nodded his head to some of the villagers that passed. It amazed him sometimes how little medical care some planets had.

Wilson and Pearson looked up at him and they passed a few more words before she stepped over to him. Pearson moved off and was surrounded by a group of laughing boys a few moments later. He let them take him off to one part of the village to take part in their games. "Doctor," Wilson said.

"Alex," he smiled and stood next to her. "How's everything going?"

She nodded and let a smile leak through. "The people are friendly enough and they've offered up some food when you're ready. Healy's already okayed it being our resident taste tester."

Carson chuckled. "Well, if there's any going spare."

"This way," she nodded her head to a nearby inn and started the lead. Inside were many tables and chairs with people talking loudly and happily to one another. When they entered a cheer went up and Carson gave them a chuckle and a wave. "You're a miracle worker apparently," Wilson muttered in his ear before she guided him to the bar. "Hi Lewellyn," she nodded her head to Carson. "Can the Doctor get the special?"

"What's the special?"

"Healy swears you can almost taste chicken in it."

Carson smiled and thanked the woman behind the bar before he was guided to an empty table somewhere to one side. It wasn't long before the food arrived and Carson started to eat. A few bites in he nodded his head. "Healy's right. It does almost taste like chicken."

Wilson let a smile grow and she grinned at him. "He's got good taste buds."

"Are you not eating?"

She shook her head. "I've already had some." She turned her eyes to the room and Carson followed suit. Nothing seemed out of place but he put it down to it being her job to keep him safe.

The radio buzzed and she stood up, "One second Sheppard, I can't hear you." She placed a hand on Carson's shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay out of trouble."

He nodded and watched her leave, one hand on the radio and another on her gun. He took a few more bites when somebody took the seat opposite him. He stopped and looked up at the man dressed in the same manner as everybody else. "Hello," he smiled.

The guy on the other hand threw a cautious look around the room and suddenly, Carson had a feeling that something had gone wrong. "Doctor Carson Beckett of _Atlantis_ correct?"

He frowned and tried to throw a look to the door. There was the sound of a gun being cocked and kept his eyes fixed on the stranger in front of him. "What do you want?"

"You're coming with me."

"Like hell I am."

"Your friends are going to be a little busy for a while. Now get up."

Carson stared. "And if I don't you'll shoot me? Well go ahead then."

The man sneered and turned his head to eye somebody on his left. Carson followed his eyes and watched as another man moved over to the table. He laid a hand on Carson's shoulder and squeezed ever so slightly. "Move it Doctor, before I ask my men to shoot your people."

He stood. No matter how brave he was Carson would never want to risk harm come to those he knew. "Who are you?"

The first man chuckled and stood with them. The door to the Inn opened then and Carson turned to see Wilson shaking her head with a tight cornered smile. The next few seconds were a blur as he was pulled roughly away from her direction by the man with his hand on his shoulder. The man in front of him lifted his gun, a pistol, and fired at Wilson. "Alex!" he shouted and he watched as she was thrown back and to the ground.

He was shoved towards the door and he stepped around her unconscious form. "Alex," he muttered, trying to stop to check on her. "Let me check on her."

"We're on a tight schedule Doctor. Now move."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I know, I was mean leaving it on a cliff hanger last week. I apologise. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I apologise for the ending of this one too. Happy Reading.

Also, who likes Andromeda? I've started a new Andromeda fic about Harper. Please go check it out. Thank you!

A big shout out to **Caty91** for always reviewing! Thank you so much! To everybody else, let me know what you think.

Chapter 11

"_Wilson? Wilson? Come on, wake up. Wilson. Alex!" _

She winced. Her chest ached. It felt as though somebody had sent several hard kicks to her ribs and for added effect stomped on her afterwards. The hammering at the back of her skull didn't help any and she tried to open her eyes.

"Easy now Alex, take it easy." Pearson. She managed to flicker open blue eyes to look up into a relieved face. "Alex."

"It's Ma'am."

Pearson laughed and she closed her eyes at the sharp pain it jolted through her head. "Yep. You're fine."

She tried to sift through the dark of her mind to remember what had happened. Voices muttering somewhere out of the periphery of her vision, reminded her that they were off-world and in a village. An Inn. For dinner. Then Sheppard had wanted her on the radio for something.

A groan escaped her and she tried to pull herself up. Pearson's hands on her shoulders kept her on the ground. "Don't move. Just, take it easy. You took a hell of a beating in the space of five seconds."

She opened her eyes again and winced at the brightness of everything. The sun was still high in the sky and the blue sky was still as bright as it had been since they'd arrived. Carson. "Beckett," she said and she tried to pull herself up once again.

Pearson once more tried to push her down but she only pulled away from him. He sighed and changed to helping her up. He pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her to an upright position. "I lost them at the tree line. Too many tracks to follow a single one."

She groaned and felt her ribs protest at her movements. "You call it in?"

Pearson nodded. "Sheppard's on his way back with Ronan. He ordered me to get you back to the gate."

She lifted her eyes to give him a look he knew all too well. "I'm not leaving."

A tight smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "I figured you'd say that."

"Healy and Wicki?"

"Keeping an eye on the gate. Nobody leaves the planet without them knowing about it."

"Good." She made a start to pull herself away from Pearson before he pulled harder on her arm over his shoulder.

"At least let me look you over."

"I'm fine."

"Best case scenario you have a few bruised ribs. You're lucky they caught your vest. Worst case scenario you have internal bleeding from broken ribs. So sit down and let me check you out."

She glared at him before he led her to a wooden bench and sat her down. He had to help her unzip her vest but she lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal several deep, already dangerously purple bruises. Pearson winced. "Will I live?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah. For now."

"Good," she pulled her shirt back down and began to zip her vest back up when Sheppard and Ronan came into view.

They ran up to the pair of them, Ronan already looking at the villagers with glaring accusation whilst Sheppard was looking at her with concern. "You alright?"

She nodded and stood, grinding her teeth together to keep the wince at bay. "I'm good to go."

He shook his head. "No I want you back in Atlantis. Get that," he gestured to her chest, "checked out. I'm counting four bullet holes." He stopped to frown. "You get a good look at them?"

She shook her head. "No. I went outside to talk to you on the radio. Opened the door to the Inn and got shot."

Pearson stepped forward. "I followed them to the tree line but found several tracks."

"Which way?" Ronan said, his eyes going straight to the Sergeant.

He nodded his head over his shoulder. "This way."

Alex took a hold of her P-90 and started to follow the two men. Every step she took hurt and she could feel Sheppard eyeing her. But she was supposed to be watching Carson, keeping an eye on him and keeping him out of trouble. Now he was somewhere, anywhere, and it had happened on her watch.

They reached the tree line and she stopped, letting herself shift her weight to her left leg, as Ronan crouched to eye the tracks in the dirt. Sheppard stopped next to her, delivering a side long glance. "Wilson," he said low enough so that only she could hear him. "How are you really doing?"

She looked at him, one brow raised. "I'm fine."

He frowned. "You don't look fine."

"I'll be fine."

He seemed to chew her words over for a few moments before he nodded his head once. "Alright, but when we get, a medical team will meet us at the gate and you will go with them. Understood?"

She understood it perfectly. He was giving her leniency, based upon her own judgement, to get Carson back. If anything happened to her it was on her hands not his. "Loud and clear."

"This way," Ronan said.

Sheppard nodded. "Let's go."

Alex took a firm hold of her rifle, placed one finger on the trigger guard and followed behind the group. She would pay later on for what she was putting herself through, she would pay for the pain she would feel and the aches that would radiate through her, but she could handle it as long as they got Carson back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Firstly, let me apologise for how late this is. It has been a hectic day with family and new family being born and having to take care of a two year old over the past couple of days and so, I am very tired. I apologise for how short it is, I really do but there will be a longer piece next week.

Anyway, please, enjoy.

Chapter 12

Carson was pushed along with pistols in the middle of his back and a few hisses from the men that escorted him. "Where are we going?"

"Quiet!" They'd shoved him along and he'd had no choice but to comply in silence.

Eventually, after crossing a large bridge over a tall drop into nothing but rocks and rushing water, they emerged on the edge of a clearing and Carson frowned at the sight of a hidden village just a few yards in front of him. "What is this place?"

"Don't ask questions," one of them said as they steered him towards a nearby hut. The whole place had Carson wary as he eyed several people holding very menacing weapons. "Inside," the man instructed and Carson was led through a door into a familiar sight. There were lines of cots along two opposite walls and in all of them, somebody who was sick or dying.

"My God," he muttered.

The door behind him opened again and he was nudged in the arm by the sight of a bunch of his medical supplies in a bag. "You're a Doctor so you know how to help them."

Carson grabbed the bag and turned his eyes back to the room. "This is why you kidnapped me?"

The man seemed irritated, snarled his mouth and pointed his gun at Carson once more. "Fix them or you'll need fixing."

Beckett turned narrowed eyes onto the man and said, "Oh go on then. Shoot the only Doctor on this bloody planet."

The man growled and Beckett had a fleeting thought that the guy would make good on his threat. But he didn't back down as the man dropped the gun, muttered something to one of his buddies and left.

Carson sighed and finally decided to assess the chaos in the room.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Some of the people within the hut proved to be more helpful then the men who had kidnapped him. If he asked for warm water, he was provided with such. If he asked for fresh cloths, the people wasted no time in getting him some.

But as he began to eye the continuous stream of patients he noticed a pattern. Scarlet fever. Almost everybody in this hut had scarlet fever. He sighed and began to rummage through his bag, looking for all of the medication he had that would fix the problem. It wasn't much and he could hold most of it off with ease. But there was more medication in Atlantis.

He stood and moved over to the door, where one of his earlier escorts stood and opened his mouth. "I need more supplies."

"You make do with what you have."

He shook his head. "You don't understand," he waved a hand to the room, "these people all have the same thing and I don't have all of the medicine I need to fix them."

"Make do Doctor."

He fixed his expression and said, "Get whoever's in charge around here. I want to talk to them."

One of the women who'd helped him with his doctorly duties came over to him and said something about one of the men beginning to cough and a higher temperature. Carson moved away to attend to him, all the while he watched the man leave and the door close behind him.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Beckett smiled at one of the Father's who'd refused to leave his newly taken ill son. "How long's he been sick?"

"A couple of days." He nodded, tight lipped and worked on sorting out the right mix of drugs to help ease the boy's discomfort. "We're lucky you're here."

"Oh aye?"

"It isn't often the others think of us."

"The others?"

The Father nodded. "The other village. We're divided by the great chasm. But it is more than that."

Beckett frowned. "How so?"

The Father smiled sadly and stopped stroking the boy's head to look up at Carson. "We are outcasts. The ones that are banished and forgotten about?"

Carson's frown deepened. "Banished? What for?"

"The crimes of our ancestors."

A look of pity came over the Doctor as he looked back down at the boy. "You're here because your ancestors were criminals?"

"Exactly."

He turned his head to the room and sighed. That cleared up a couple of questions he had going in his mind.

**SGASGASGASGA**

"What's the problem Doctor?"

Carson sighed as he lifted his head. The first patient was dead. "How long have these people been like this?"

The man shrugged, "A few weeks I think." He nodded his head to the patient who lay dead in front of Carson. "Is he okay?"

"No." He turned and stood to his full height. "He's dead. I need more supplies."

The man shook his head. "I need you here to fix these people."

"I can't heal them unless I get more medicine. Don't you understand? I only have so much. I can only do so much before I run out."

"Well we're not letting you leave."

"I'll come back."

"Or you might leave us here to die."

Carson frowned. "I have an oath as a Doctor to help where I can."

The man sneered and opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened to show one of his guys. "Boss, we got trouble. People." The new guys eyes travelled to meet Carson and he nodded to the Doctor, "His people."

The man Carson had been trying to barter with turned his attention to him and said, "Is that so?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Okay, apologies for no chapter last week, but there is one this week. However, there won't be another chapter for a long while. I've put all of my stories on hold whilst I finish my studies. So, I should be back after 10th May. But please, enjoy.

Chapter 13

Carson eyed the man who held a gun to him. The man didn't stare back at him and Carson followed his gaze out of the window to the other man who looked to be in charge. He spotted several other men, with guns, hold their own whilst facing the tree line. He had to squint but he managed to make out Sheppard, Ronan, Pearson and Alex exiting the tree line. Even from here he could see the slight limp Alex had to her right side and he felt himself worry. How bad was the injury?

"Give us our man," Sheppard started, "and we'll leave you in peace. Otherwise, well, I'm sure we're the better aim."

The man shook his head, "We need a Doctor, then you can have him back."

Carson gave the man by his side another look.

"So why shoot one of my people?"

The awkward silence pulled his eyes back to the standoff. The Doctor in him wanted to stay and help the people. "She was in the way. The other village doesn't allow us to interact with new comers. We're forced to deal with all of our needs by ourselves. They denied us the medical help we required from your good Doctor."

"Well why didn't you just say so? That makes everything alright. In fact, why don't I ask my friend, the one that you shot, if she's okay with that? Wilson?"

"Nope."

The man held his hands up, "Please, I promise you he's fine. We just need him for an extra few hours."

"And how do we know he's still alive?"

The man turned to face the window and he lifted a hand. Carson was jerked towards the door and pushed through it. He felt a hand keep a firm hold of his shirt as he was pushed forward a few steps. "As you can see he's alive and well."

"Carson," Sheppard said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. They haven't hurt me."

"See," the man said, "I am a man of my word."

Sheppard flicked his eyes from Carson to the man and back and said, "I'd like to talk to him."

The man glanced between them before he nodded, "Just you."

Carson was shoved forward and he threw a nervous look over his shoulder at the men behind him before he turned to face Sheppard. John stepped forward, lowering his P-90 and he nodded to the Doctor. "You sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "I don't think they meant any harm."

John threw a look over his shoulder to Wilson and Carson followed his eyes to see the woman silently wincing. "Well, she's determined to do something."

"Is she alright?"

"She's going straight to the infirmary when we get back. I wouldn't worry too much."

Carson nodded and opened his mouth. "Look, Sheppard, these people have been outcast here for years because their grandparents were criminals. It isn't their fault they're left out here."

"You wanna help them?"

"I'm a Doctor, it's my right to help them."

Sheppard raised his voice ever so slightly, "Well kidnapping you is not the way to go about it."

"I know."

"And neither is shooting one of our people."

"I know! But," he shrugged and sighed. "There's children that are sick. Innocent kids who've done no harm. At least let me help them."

John ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Fine. You do what you can, and then we leave. But we're staying right here."

Carson nodded to Wilson, "At least get her back to the city."

John nodded and followed Carson back to the man who had kidnapped the Doctor in the first place. "You're in charge around here?"

He nodded. "I am."

"The Doc can stay on the understanding that we stay too. He does what he can they we all leave."

The man nodded. "That's understandable."

Sheppard nodded, gave Carson a pat on his shoulder and moved back to the group of three soldiers. "Alright, Wilson, you and Pearson get back to the city." She opened her mouth to protest and he held a hand up, "That's an order. You're injured and I want you to get checked out. Now. Ronan and I will stay here and keep an eye on Beckett."

"Yes Sir," Alex said, begrudgingly before she lowered her gun and glanced at Carson. She took a breath before she nodded to Pearson, turned and began to walk away.

**SGASGASGASGA**

It was late when Carson made it back to the city and he had given a Weir a quick smile, nod of assurance that he was fine, before he made his way straight to the infirmary. Firstly, he had a stack of paperwork that was awaiting his attention. Secondly, there was one patient he wanted to check in on.

When he made it to the infirmary he noted that it was quiet. As he moved further into the room he caught sight of Pearson talking quietly to one of the nurses. A few of the beds had the curtains drawn, but instead of checking in on them he settled for approaching the Sergeant. The man lifted his eyes and quickly ended his conversation to approach Carson, "Beckett," he said.

"Pearson. Everything's in order I assume?"

He smiled, "She's sleeping. Don't worry Doc, she won't try to escape until tomorrow. If she can move that is."

He frowned, "How bad is it?"

"Doctor Tamaki said she was lucky she didn't puncture a lung. Two broken ribs, a mild concussion and another few bruised."

It took him a few seconds to take in the information. Doctor Tamaki was the other surgeon that usually took the opposite shifts to Carson. She was an excellent Doctor and Carson trusted her judgements. But it still shocked him, hearing the injuries. "Does she ever stay uninjured on a mission?"

Pearson laughed. "If you pay close enough attention, you'll realise she's a stickler for trouble."

"And if she keeps it up the SGC will be wanting her evaluated."

Pearson held his smile as he nodded. "Good night Doctor. Good to see you back in one piece."

Carson nodded. "Good night Sergeant."

**SGASGASGASGA**

He'd been sorting through his paperwork for a couple of hours before the sound of groaning attracted his attention. His computer was abandoned for the sake of following the sound to one of the curtained beds. He drew back the curtain to see Alex with her legs over the side of the bed, her hands balled into fists in the sheets. She looked up with meek surprise when he drew the curtain back. "Carson," she said.

He gave her a tight lipped smile and shook his head, "Bed. Now. You're on bed rest until I say so."

She gave a tiny laugh and said, "Give a girl a break. I just wanted to stretch my legs."

"Well, I'm declining it. Now back in bed."

"Keep me company?"

Carson smiled and grabbed a nearby stool. He pulled it up to her bed as she pushed herself back underneath the sheets. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had worse. I've had better."

He shook his head and eyed the tray of food that had been left for her. "At least you're eating."

"Yeah. Maybe next time my team will leave me some dessert."

"They didn't pick any up for you?"

She shook her head, the corners of her mouth pulled tight, "They ate it. It's a thing we do to one another. I wouldn't worry too much."

He frowned at her and shook his head. Some days he didn't understand the military personnel and other days he didn't want to. "Right."

She laughed and settled back into the pillows. "At least you're in one piece. I'm glad to see that you're safe."

He smiled, "And I'm glad the damage isn't worse."

"Me too," she said and she let her head fall back, her eyes closed. "Carson," she said, "do you see yourself going back home and staying there?"

"Like re-tiring? Eventually I guess." He frowned. "Do you?"

"One day," she said and she settled further into the pillows with a sigh. Carson kept his frown in place as he listened to her steady breathing begin to pitter off into sleep.


End file.
